


【德哈/R】来一发♂吗旧情人？

by vita_jia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vita_jia/pseuds/vita_jia
Summary: 关于曾经分开的情侣偶遇于昏暗酒吧旧情复燃麻瓜AU 公共场所R
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	【德哈/R】来一发♂吗旧情人？

**Author's Note:**

> lof ID 西柚桑

人们常喜欢说，醉酒会使人借机装疯卖傻，这是错误的。正相反，人们是在清醒的时候才会掩饰或伪装自己，而恰恰在醉酒的时候才会将真正的自己展现出来——展示他们性格的真实面貌。

哈利明白这个道理，他不常喝酒也不会喝酒，只是今天莫名来了兴致傍晚路过酒吧就走进来。明天就是周末，找个由头放松一下也未尝不可。可他发现今天确实不是出门的好时机。

那道灼热的目光已经持续快半个小时，哈利觉得自己没喝多少酒头就先热了起来，甚至出了汗。他用汗津津的手转动着玻璃杯子，在干净的杯子上留下指纹印记。他低头尽力躲避着左前方传来的目光和目光上方晃动的金色头发，尽量将动作幅度降到最小，可酒杯与吧台的碰撞却啪啦一声大的出奇。  
尴尬至极，哈利左手在桌子下捏紧了拳头。

那边的罪魁祸首却先拉开凳子起身，哈利的手指一抖。该死的，自己的眼神不可避免的看向对方，他努力将眼神收回，却像要在水里抓回一条滑溜溜的鱼一样难。余光里对方在向自己走来，好像还端着杯子。哈利开始后悔，后悔没有叫几个朋友一起来酒吧而不是自己一个人傻乎乎的跑到这里。  
对方的脚步越来越近，现在该怎么办？自己应该说什么？

好巧，马尔福少爷也来喝酒？  
好久不见，最近怎么样？  
你是谁请问我们认识吗？  
……

啪嗒。修长的手指伸过来，酒杯被放在了离自己很近的吧台旁边。  
哈利心虚得比对方先开了口，他扭头假装惊讶，“啊呀！你怎么在这？”   
“少装了，波特。你早就看到我了，看的还挺开心的。”德拉科单手插兜，居高临下的望着摆出僵硬笑脸的人。  
哈利咽咽口水，嘴巴抿成一条缝，他迅速转头不置可否也不再看他。那漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛闪动，用熟悉的方式调侃的注视自己，这让他心里不舒服。德拉科仍旧穿着黑色西装，衬衣和领带都是黑色，过去常被自己嘲笑过于刻板严肃。他伸手拉开哈利身边的高脚凳，抬腿坐上去，整理好袖口银色的袖钉后撑着桌子看哈利不安的脸。  
动作自然一气呵成。

哈利心脏止不住的冲撞胸口。  
他刚刚迎面走来时自己也忍不住转头。对方头发长了点，眼神有点暗，像是多了几分陌生又遥远的距离。可他嘴角一弯，哈利又傻了，怀疑他就是下楼去便利店买了包烟然后敲开门回家走向自己床边。

哈利盯着杯子里晃动的清色液体和旁边的一小片薄荷叶说不出话。做梦一样。  
“最近怎么样？”德拉科先开了口，“还在画画吗？”  
“嗯，”哈利举起杯子喝了一小口，琴酒浓烈的味道在舌尖徘徊，麻麻的又有点酸，咽下许久才出现淡淡清甜的口感，“因为要完成毕业作品。”他顿了一下，“我还不想工作，想试试去准备研究生的考试。”  
“我一直很喜欢你的画，”旁边传来酒杯与冰块碰撞的细微声响，“你知道的。”  
“嗯。”

沉默。

哈利仍旧不敢抬头，对方的气息却早就包住了全身，他太想念这气息，整整一年他都在这复杂的情绪中度过。鼻子胸口有些发酸，他赶忙举起杯子又喝了一口酒，挡住自己可能已经泛红的眼睛和耸动的鼻尖。

“我给你的消息你都不回。”  
“当时你就直接走了，之后我去找你那么多次，面都不让我见。”  
德拉科好像在自言自语，哈利却听的一清二楚。他一言不发的咬着嘴唇抠指甲，只能用不停喝酒缓解两人之间凝固的尴尬气氛。  
“我怎么跟你在一起，”他一口气将杯子见底的酒喝干净，看着在暗淡灯光下又被酒保倒满的清色液体，“你爸恨不得杀了我。” 跟随着黯淡的心情，酒精的味道蔓延在嘴里也成了苦。

对方也沉默下来，耳边传来杯子碰撞吧台和酒入喉咙的轻微声响。哈利的头开始发晕，他这才想起自己根本不能喝酒，可为时已晚。心跳已经能明显感到的加快，他试图缓解急促的呼吸和发热的脑袋，手肘撑着吧台尽力避免脑袋直接靠上桌子的丢脸样子。  
右边的手递过来一支烟，德拉科的手依旧很凉，指尖触碰的一瞬哈利萌生出将对方手指握住的想法，就像从前那样自然。

“试试这个，波特，”他听到低低的笑声，“咬一下前面的爆珠。”  
哈利点起烟，用牙硌了一下烟嘴的前端，什么圆滑的小东西在烟里裂开。  
“咬到了吗？”  
哈利点头，自顾自抽了一大口，蓝莓甜滋滋的香气夹杂烟草的浓烈味道融入口中化为升腾的烟雾。他怔怔看着烟内暗红的火苗燃烧白色的烟纸，细细长长。德拉科伸手招呼酒保拿了个烟灰缸，旋即又扭头注视着哈利，“好点了吗？尼古丁的麻醉作用可以缓解头疼。”

他微笑着眼睛眯起，唇角的弧度也刚刚好。哈利看不懂，他看不懂对方眼里噙的笑和嘴角的那一笔画，却又无法自拔的深陷其中。一年未见的德拉科并非让他感到陌生，反倒在自己眼中真实了起来，更多的却是无法言说的歉意。  
头疼缓解了些，脸也没有刚刚那么烧，他心烦意乱的将剩了一半的烟头按在手边黄白色铁质盘子内平铺的湿纸巾上。烟头划出的几道细碎肮脏的烟灰，落满了盘子，灰黑色的痕迹也划在了心里。

因为顶灯的原因，柔软的酒面上出现一道短短的四色彩虹，哈利盯着那彩虹看了许久，终于顶不住一阵一阵酒劲上头的醉意将半边脸贴上了吧台。冰凉的大理石桌子稍微冷却了自己滚烫的脸，却没冷静自己起伏不定的情绪，他用两个手指转动杯子，透过雾蒙蒙的杯壁看旁边德拉科颦眉的脸。

对方骨节分明的手指在眼前越来越近，停留在脸颊是凉丝丝的舒服感觉。德拉科弯曲的手指在脸上摩挲，缓解了自己火烧火燎的脑袋。  
“你怎么还跟原来一样，蠢的可以，不能喝就别喝那么多。”  
可能是头脑模糊的原因，就连对方嘲笑的话也染上几分柔和。哈利像猫一样用侧脸下意识的去蹭德拉科的手。酒吧灯光昏暗，顶灯柔和朦胧的光照射在对方脸上很是温柔。他心里难过，对德拉科的情感与愧疚无法消解也无法表达，哈利抬手按住德拉科的手掌，对方的手颤了一下，他试着开口：  
“马尔福，我一直……”

“我想见你，哈利，非常想。”  
晕晕乎乎的头被拖起，德拉科的气息扑鼻而来，他凑近，偏了头压上哈利的嘴唇。先是咬住下唇轻轻厮磨，舌头粗暴的撬开他的牙齿，贪婪的吮吸哈利嘴里清甜的气息。哈利又懵了，那是久违的独属于德拉科的味道，熟悉又遥远。可这一年间想见的人又近在咫尺，伸手就能扯到他黑色衬衫的衣角，一切又那么不真实。  
他默许了对方的无理。

德拉科松开嘴唇，却仍然挨近没放开他。哈利的额头被贴住，自顾不暇的微微换着气。  
“我想见你，你不知道吧，你离开之后我一直都……”德拉科的神色痛苦又急切，垂下去的发梢挡住他眼里的光，哈利能想象到那灰蓝色的瞳孔中充斥的浓烈情绪。捏住自己肩膀的手又紧了几分，“我想见你。”

哈利有些惊讶。  
这三年以来他都觉得自己是这段感情中绝对的弱势，因为对方的一言一行都牵系着心脏的跳动，自己跟随着他的一颦一笑太久，就算是独处也不可避免的将对方带进自己的梦境。  
直到今天碰到德拉科，他黯淡的表情连带着若即若离触碰自己的指尖，哈利这才发现他们的感情中没有胜负也不存在输家，如同两人都被拴在一条即沉的船上，又像两根缝入对方生命的线。

侵略性的吻再一次袭来，哈利好不容易被烟清醒的头脑又一次混沌，他闭起眼睛接受对方的感情。  
这种感觉很奇妙，对自己而言重要的人同样将自己放在不可或缺的位置。沦陷之时德拉科的手肆无忌惮的从腰部伸了上来，哈利身体一紧，差点咬到舌头，他本能的缩了缩身子，从漫长的热吻中清醒。

“有人在……”哈利来不及调整呼吸，只得意乱情迷的小声恳求。他用胳膊强撑着德拉科欲再次压下来的身体，然后转手去擦嘴角流出的唾液。  
落在德拉科眼里却无异于纵火般的勾引。他伸手将哈利拉进怀里，脖子贴着柔软的湿润黑发，开口问道，“你到底有没有想过我？”  
哈利胸口一紧，心脏乱撞。怎么可能没想过，他就是在下套让自己往里钻，哈利一句话也说不出，只能不停喘着气。  
德拉科又急了，伸了手隔着薄薄的衬衫抚摸哈利的后背，顺着线条用指腹轻划转圈。体内的酥麻感瞬间肆意蔓延到全身，眼看就要撩起衣服，哈利赶忙用不多的理智按住他的手让他停下。  
“你明明喜欢。”德拉科坏笑着，勾起眼睛。

哈利有点生气，他受够了对方没完没了的调戏，可被罪魁祸首拽着胳膊自己也没力气站起来，只能软塌塌扭头靠在对方肩上。德拉科安慰似的从上到下缕着哈利的头发，用低哑的声音在他耳边开口：  
“我们换个地方吧。”  
“去哪？”哈利被拽着起身，仍旧迷迷糊糊。他歪歪扭扭的脚步不定，好不容易才被牵着胳膊扶稳。  
“厕所。” 

德拉科带着哈利径直走到最靠里的隔间随手锁了门，松了领带二话不说就去脱哈利的裤子。他停不下来，借着酒劲，刚刚的吻和哈利的默认撩拨起自己收了多时的情绪。他明白哈利的情感，却恼火于对方当时的离开，连给自己解释的机会也不留半个。  
他单手撑着冰凉的墙壁，怀里的人脸色绯红，紧贴着墙喘气。那咬着下唇的紧张神情和眼里无意流露出的茫然神态都与过去如出一辙，竟有几分欲擒故纵以退为进的暗涌情欲。德拉科的心砰砰直跳，嗓子干哑，将手摸上对方已经勃起的阴茎，闭起眼感受怀里人喷在脸上的浓郁酒气。

哈利慌了。事情发展的有点超乎想象。  
该死的，从对方带他来厕所就应该注意到，而不是傻乎乎跟着来。都怪酒精和迷乱自己理智的情感。他想推开他，想骂他，想咬一口他的脖子然后跑出酒吧。  
可自己现在什么都做不了，除了顺着他的意。长裤连带着内裤都滑到脚边，他往内侧夹了夹腿试图躲开德拉科的抚摸，膝盖轻微颤抖。  
可阴茎却被对方握在手里，德拉科感受到对方的抗拒，眉头一皱不满的收紧了手掌。他索性将身体都贴在哈利滚烫的身上，哈利身上单薄的白色衬衫被汗浸湿，胸前凸起的乳头顺势就被金色青年两指捏起在指尖揉搓挑逗。  
他靠的那么近，眼前的一切与一年前未分开时熟悉的场景交叠，梦中呓语般的模糊，仍旧熟悉的气息喷洒在脖颈。

他们早已了解彼此的需求，在性事上就算不说话也能从对方眼神里读懂无言的欲求和下一步动作。德拉科叹气，整整一年未触碰到哈利的身体，眼前的人又像熟透的草莓，浑身都透露着难以言说的欲望和湿气。“怎么，这么久你都没再做过吗？”他的声音带着戏弄的玩笑，将头抵在对方肩膀，手下抽动着。  
德拉科的手相比以前多了几分粗糙，右手中指因为握笔而生出了茧，性器前端被蹭的更加舒服。哈利一边本能的向前探身子，一边仰着头想自己未在困难的时刻陪伴对方，又有些后悔。  
“怎么可能……跟别人……”他同样也无法忽视德拉科故意挑衅的话，整一年他从未跟别人有亲密的肢体接触，就连想都没想。如同跟他在一起的时候一样，忍不住自己解决问题时脑子里映出的也是熟悉的瘦削面孔，想象的是那双骨节分明的手划过自己的腰腹与后背，像触碰陈列于博物馆橱窗内易碎艺术品般轻柔。  
想象的……就是现在。

顺着他的意，德拉科单手挑开哈利衬衣几粒碍事的扣子，衣服和下摆被从有着紧实好看线条的小腹前拨开。眼神下滑，那挺立的阴茎如海底未知珍宝般吸引着自己。德拉科弯腰低头，湿润的嘴唇带着近似于贪婪的气息从对方凹凸有致的锁骨一路向下吻到腹部，滚烫的阴茎近在嘴角。  
精神和视觉上的双重刺激使哈利的双腿越来越软，靠着墙的后背也用不上力气。德拉科的金色头发在自己的阴茎旁摇晃，顶端已经湿了的龟头抵在对方嘴角浅浅的舔舐进出。

“德拉科！别，别这样……” 哈利仿佛要哭出来，从喉咙里发出小小的哼声，像发起情来难以控制的小兽，羞耻又刺激。  
“别出声。”德拉科微微抬头提醒，金发晃动在哈利迷蒙的眼前。他伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇上的一点粘液，眯起沾满情欲的灰蓝色眼睛看他，“会被听到，波特。”

哈利身子颤了一下，赶忙将手掌堵在嘴前。对方明知道自己不可能拒绝，他无法拒绝德拉科，温柔的粗暴的甚至无理取闹的，他都无法将他推远。甚至有点渴求。  
对，是渴求。  
他突然意识到，自己一直都在渴望对方，渴望对方的亲吻与爱抚，渴望某一天还可以跟德拉科越过所有隔阂与障碍如过去般痛痛快快的做爱。就像第一次那样，燥热的夏天，两位欲火焚身的青年拥抱在一起，身体紧密的贴合。就像今天是最后一天，就像明天是末日，他们用挑衅的目光打量对方，然后肆无忌惮的覆盖上对方发烫的身体。

哈利放松了身子，没有再挣扎，任由德拉科把他带到任何未知的领域，任凭他的双手和嘴巴在自己的阴茎上把玩，又舔又吮。头越来越晕，连带着愈发不清醒的意识，他如海上随浪漂泊的船只，与停靠的小岛擦肩而过，漂向更远的岸边。哈利不由自主的挺起身将阴茎向德拉科的嘴里更深处送，仿佛已经不满足于这些，他有些不满呻吟着，汗湿的手伸到德拉科的头发将他的脑袋向自己胯下轻按。

他在自己的阴茎被顶入对方喉咙深处时突然清醒，仿佛被浇了冷水，伴随着自己的小声呜咽和喷薄而出的白浊。对方在动作一滞后抬头，哈利捂住脸抽动肩膀，他不敢看他贴着脸的金色发梢、鼻尖、嘴唇上，都沾着自己的精液；更不敢去触碰青年浑身上下都散发着的轻佻气息。  
德拉科只顾盯着哈利掌心下透出的脸，慢慢起身，顺势舔了舔残留在指尖对方射出的白浊。  
“是哈利的味道哦。”他勾起唇角，带动着脸上的暧昧表情。

哈利觉得自己落入对方精心铺设的网，就像撞入陷阱的无助飞鸟，叫不出声音也拍不起翅膀。对方在有意无意的报复自己，报复自己擅自离开他的行为。  
“你完蛋了，波特。”  
对方明明未未说出口，哈利就觉得自己已经听到了那冷冷的声音。  
对方还未做什么，哈利就感受到了全部。  
仿佛是一场游戏，而德拉科不公的掌握全部规则。

他像个恶魔，潜行于黑暗引诱人坠入深渊：又像条吐着信子的暗绿色毒蛇，在峭壁遮掩之下静悄悄的对猎物发起攻击。  
被玩弄的羞耻感终于溢满全身。厕所的灯光很暗，德拉科带着笑的脸隐匿在一小部分阴影中，哈利恼火的看他仍旧被整套西装包裹得衣冠楚楚的身影，除了衬衫的领口开了几颗扣子和歪了的领带以外都显的依旧优雅，而自己早已袒露肌肤身上唯一的衬衫也形同于无。  
他气不过，伸手去扯德拉科的衣服，扒开外套和衬衫的手却被攥住抬高举起按到墙上。哈利后背一痛，被死死顶到墙边没法动弹。  
“乖一点。”不耐烦的恶魔低语，用另一只手彻底揭掉荡在哈利身上的薄衬衫，与他的身体紧紧贴在一起。  
心脏坠落扑空，紧接而来的是飘飘然的失重感。是熟悉的温暖，连同对方结实的胸膛一齐将哈利包裹，都再一起给他带来不真实的错愕感。

他们好像分离于昨日，又在今日重逢。

德拉科全当哈利的动作是某种暧昧的邀请，包括拉扯自己的衣服。他也想与哈利肌肤相贴后再进行下一步却忍的难受，索性解了皮带和裤链，将已经肿大得显露出青筋的性器直接全部插入了哈利的穴内。  
两人一高一低的喘息几乎同时响起，然后声音有节奏的交叉相错。  
在没有手指润滑的前戏下穴内就早已湿哒哒一片，一点点粘稠液体分明从胯下流出，哈利下意识的合拢双腿避免那液体流到大腿内侧。德拉科的性器肿大而滚烫，带着灼热的兴奋感，全部没入自己紧实的穴中。  
他叫出声，但下一秒就被德拉科捂住了嘴。  
厕所门口传来了由远及近的脚步。

背后是冰凉的墙壁，身子前面对着的是德拉科温热的身体和满布情欲的深邃眼神，狭小空间中巨大的反差使他浑身紧绷。德拉科的性器向自己顶一下，他就颤抖一次。脚步声挨近进入门口，德拉科无视哈利的小声请求，反而变本加厉，手掌却去轻拍哈利的后背，安慰似的顺着气。  
哈利无法想象身下的粗暴和手掌的温柔都来自同一个人，他陷入某种困境无法思考。德拉科有许多面，像海浪，又像教堂窗户透出五彩色阳光的玻璃；每一面都吸引着他。如同现在的做爱，不管是粗糙或温和，每一个动作和叹息都足以将哈利扯下谷底。

这个人分明是恶魔，会魔法那种。  
他倒抽冷气，一边扭动着腰身配合对方的动作一边小心翼翼的听着脚步。脚步声在离门口不远的地方就停了来，外面传来水龙头放水的声音。哈利刚想呼出一口气却被按住了腰，德拉科的性器加快速度的粗鲁挺进，撞击最深处穴壁中的敏感点。他又差点叫出来，只能克制的去咬德拉科捂住自己嘴巴的手。  
横冲直撞使得湿漉漉的穴内迅速收缩，一张一合有节奏的裹住粗大的性器。德拉科抵住哈利的额头，挑起的凌厉眉毛之下那灰蓝色眼睛燃起火苗，“你喜欢这样吧，波特。”他加快了腰部的动作，“想别人看到吗，看到你被我操到求饶，”说着他在哈利的臀肉上重重的捏了一下，哈利疼的咬牙，“不然怎么这么湿？”  
“马尔福，你他妈的……”哈利想让他闭嘴，自己却连眼睛都不敢睁开，更无暇顾及对方的侮辱。可挑逗的话进入耳朵却变成了催情药，连带着德拉科低低的带着沙哑笑意和喘息的声线。

门口的水龙头被关掉，鞋子踏在地板的声音向另一边蔓延。在脚步声离开厕所的一刹那哈利终于发出忍耐已久的呻吟，从喉咙到嗓子最后从嘴角倾泻；迫不及待的发出，带着急切的渴求和欲望的满足。  
他拨开德拉科放在嘴边的手，伸出胳膊紧紧搂住他的脖子，将头埋在颈窝的凹陷，右腿抬起搭上旁边放置物品的低矮小桌。空间被充分利用，他们的身体再次紧密无间的贴合。  
这回被勾入谷底的是德拉科。

对方意乱情迷的喘息中夹带着自己名字的呻吟，每一声都如同对自己的嘉奖。德拉科感受到对方的欲求不满，继续着动作，偏头舔舐旁边哈利红红的耳垂，一只手攀附上腰在小腹上打着圈后又滑上去揉捏挺立的小小乳头。  
哈利紧绷着身体发抖，被操的站不稳脚，后背也早已顶不住墙壁，只能将身体靠在德拉科身上支撑。情欲的海浪已经将自己全部包括，他有点分不清脸颊滑下的是汗还是因为顶不住疼痛和快感交杂才流出的眼泪。德拉科每冲撞一下，自己的身体就会紧跟着颤抖一下，那是无法克制的生理反应，他晃动身体，加紧穴肉，用只有德拉科听得见的声音诉说需求和满足。

在更大的颤抖之后哈利再次泻了出来，从肉体到灵魂，是好久未有过的满足感。德拉科抽出性器，用手轻轻按着哈利的头直至对方蹲下，意味色情有明显。德拉科的气息萦绕，他闭起眼凑过去，微张着嘴，默许了对方将滚烫的液体射在自己的脸上和嘴里。他轻声咳嗽，然后笑出声，德拉科的气味留在额前的黑发间，鼻翼，和嘴唇。  
他甚至喜欢这样。

欲望发泄后的青年互相抱着靠在墙上休息发出均匀的喘息，情欲未完全散去，德拉科拍着哈利的后背，将软塌塌挨在自己身上的人扶起，强迫他看向自己的梦着雾的双眼。  
“我爸不会妨碍我们了，你放心。”他从口袋里摸出烟，意识到是在厕所后又放了回去。哈利觉得德拉科的脸很红，到耳根，像个递给喜欢的人情书的男孩子，或许是因为柔软的灯光，或许也是因为刚刚激烈的做爱。“现在公司都听我的，他现在威胁不了我什么。”  
“你在说什么？”哈利假装发问，这是自己对他刚刚粗鲁性行为的反击。

德拉科抬起眼，脸色更红，带着不解的怒气。他扯住哈利的胳膊，”你是听不懂我的意思，波特，还是在装傻？整整一年我做的这些全都是为了……”  
“我知道。”哈利叹了口气，他咧开嘴露出今晚第一个笑容，然后略显乖巧的举起双手，歪了歪头先一步说出了诉求，“在一起吧，马尔福。我是说，重新在一起吧。不过别自以为是，我是看你活儿好。”

【END】  
2020.6.4


End file.
